Fraudulent Deception
by Raven Black
Summary: AU after Season 1. Orion is himself for the first time in eons and all is not what is seems or should be. The events with the council are still fresh for him and are quite different from what Ratchet told. The council was far more deceptive than the ones they named Decepticons and when their accusers did not bow down and conform someone had to pay. M/O pairing.  Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers Alert!**

**This story contains spoilers from the season finale of Transformers Prime. If you have not yet watched the finale and do not wish to have it ruined for you, turn back now!**

Having said that, this is my first attempt at a Transformers fiction. In fact I have not written much and haven't posted at all in the last 6 years. But this little plot bunny hopped around in my brain driving me crazy till I typed it out. I have no beta except the spell check and the random info I find on the 'net about this 'verse, so please forgive any errors. This will be a Megatron/Orion paired story. Don't like, don't read. Other pairings may show up as the story progresses as of this moment I don't have any planned. This little bunny popped up while listening to his story about how Orion became Optimus and his relationship with Megatron. After the end I wondered, "What if the story didn't go quite like everyone was led to believe….."

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Klik: one minute

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

Orion Pax was laying on his berth aboard the Nemesis, thinking quietly. His right servo was over his optics and his left rubbed unconsciously over his spark chamber. The chamber itched greatly most of the time to the point of pain. He had seen Knockout about it already and the medic had informed him it was a result of The Matrix of Leadership bursting out of his chest. His own spark was becoming accustomed to being alone in the chamber for the first time in millennia.

A sneer stretched over his faceplate as he thought about The Matrix. He had never wanted the accursed thing and now he was dealing with the aftermath of purging it from his chest in effort of saving the planet below from Unicron. Not that he cared for the ancient God of Chaos or that he had minded saving the planet. But The Matrix being in his chest, he took offence to. It had changed him so greatly that without it he had reverted back to his old self with no memory of what he had been doing or who he had hurt.

There was however a silver lining. If what he had been told was right, he had been fighting against Megatron the whole time and those memories he could live without.

/_He had pushed himself up off a floor he had no memory of ever walking on to the blurry vision of Megatronus approaching him menacingly, blade unsheathed_./

The servo over his optics tightened as he let out a broken sigh. He was no fool. Megatronus had intended to offline him, as he laid on that floor. Only the use of his old name had snapped the former gladiator out of his rage enough to realize something had changed in his opponent. Then three other Cybertronians had arrived and added to the confusion he had felt. They knew him, had called him 'Optimus' and the yellow mech…. That one had looked at him so imploringly with his optics and beeped and buzzed at him like a sparkling.

Just thinking of the little mech brought the recording of him back to the front of his processors. Out of the three of them he was the most distressed. The femme was clearly angry and the big one was confused but the yellow and black one, he cared the most. There was no doubt in Orion's processors of that.

Orion's train of thought was interrupted as his back arched off the berth, a sharp clenching pain tearing through his spark. His right servo dropped off his faceplate and gripped the edge of the berth, his left tightened over the windshields covering his spark. The sound of groaning metal and breaking glass was only covered by his pain filled yell.

Megatron was on his way back to his quarters for a much needed recharge cycle when he heard Orion yell. As he hurried in the direction of the pained sound his first thought was that one of his men had disobeyed his orders and gone after the former Prime. And if that was the case, that mech would not live a klik longer. He had only just dealt with Airachnid's treachery he had no more patience for anyone else.

The door to Orion's quarters opened and he hurried through only to stop at the scene invading his optics. Orion was arched of his berth so hard Megatron had to wonder how his back strut was handling that. His left servo was clenched with such force on his windshields that the cannon-proof glass was cracking. But that didn't compare to the sounds he was making. He had never heard his ex enemy make those sounds no matter how injured he was on the battlefield.

The sound of the windshield shattering snapped Megatron out of his shock and he rushed to the berth grabbing the servo and prying the digits away from the armor. He forced the captured arm to Orion's side and immediately it latched onto the berth, crushing the edge. The decepticon leader surveyed the damage to his torso and found not only the windshield destroyed but the frame crushed in as well. If he had been allowed to continue in that manner he would have broken the spark housing itself.

'_I've only just gotten him back,' _he thought frantically as he pushed down on the battered frame trying to get him to lay flat once more. '_How could Knockout release him without making sure this wouldn't happen? It will not be a mistake he repeats.'_

"My lord Megatron! What is wrong?" Knockout hurried into the room only to stop at the menacing growl and glare that was thrown his way.

"How would I know you fool? He was trying to crush the armor covering his spark chamber and arching off the berth so hard I swear I heard his back strut creaking. He's been shouting since I came in here. I only just managed to get his servo off himself but not before he shattered the glass."

"Shattered it?" For Orion to be in that much pain… "He was complaining of a painful itch in his spark chamber but nothing that would cause this came up," he explained hurriedly while preparing a injection he pulled from his subspace. "This should lessen the pain and put him into a deep recharge. Then I can check again."

Megatron restrained the writhing mech while Knockout administered the drug into an energon line in Orion's neck. It took almost 2 kliks before the red and blue mech quieted down and then fell into recharge his fans cycling madly to cool of his systems. Megatron laid his helm on the broken frame under him and growled.

"How long will he be in recharge?" A surprisingly tired sigh coming from the leader.

Knockout tilted his head quizzically as he observed the oddly acting Lord. "I'm not altogether sure. I assure you when he left the med bay his spark was pulsing normally. As I said before he was experiencing a painful itch in his spark chamber. Since The Matrix was purged from his chamber rather violently, I took that to mean his spark was adjusting to the increase in space. As if it was stretching out, if you will."

Megatron turned his head, his optics narrowed and sneered at the medic, "Well clearly that is not the case. Scan him again Knockout. I will not loose my mate once again to that Primus forsaken Matrix!"

Authors note:

Can't you just see the look on knockout's face? O.o

Sooo any thoughts? Should I keep this up? I'm starting the next chapter after I post this one since this idea has consumed my thoughts since the season finale. I really don't think my muses will be happy until it's finished. They've been hibernating for the last 6 years so it's nice to see them awake. Even if this isn't the story I was hoping to finish.

Megatron: **Your previous muses have been offlined. I have taken their place and you shall finish this little fleshling! **;;sound of ion cannon warming up come from behind Raven;;

Me: y-yes Lord Megatron! ;;begins next chapter, typing furiously;;

How's that for insperation? More shall be explained in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to Eikuu Hyo for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Klik: one minute

Cycle: one day

Stellar cycle: 400 days

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

**Last time on Fraudulent Deception:**

"_How long will he be in recharge?" A surprisingly tired sigh coming from the leader._

_ Knockout tilted his head quizzically as he observed the oddly acting Lord. "I'm not altogether sure. I assure you when he left the med bay his spark was pulsing normally. As I said before he was experiencing a painful itch in his spark chamber. Since The Matrix was purged from his chamber rather violently, I took that to mean his spark was adjusting to the increase in space. As if it was stretching out, if you will."_

_ Megatron turned his head, his optics narrowed and sneered at the medic, "Well clearly that is not the case. Scan him again Knockout. I will not loose my mate once again to that Primus forsaken Matrix!"_

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**Megatron: Yes fleshing do get on with it **;;gestures with cannon;;

**Me: **;;gulp;; **Of course Lord Megatron**

Knockout stood frozen, optics wide as Megatron's words ran through his processor. '_His mate? But they've never said or done anything to even hint at being mates. I've never even heard a rumor. How could they have fought so violently against each other all this time? It should have been impossible' _

"Now Knockout! Work your processor around the concept some other time Orion is not in danger of going offline."

The medic jolted to attention and then grabbed the portable scanner out of his subspace. He scanned Orion's spark and noted the frantic fluctuations in the pulses. He set the scanner to check the energy frequency and realization dawned on him.

"My Lord, you said Orion is your mate. Were the two of you spark bonded?" He hesitantly asked the question, afraid of Megatron's wrath for his impertinence.

"You would dare ask now? How is this relevant?"

"I assure you it is important My Lord," he implored sincerely.

"Yes we are spark bonded. Why?" He growled at the red medic.

Knockout hesitated. Megatron would surely be furious now and the import had no wish to be the messenger of more bad new. But the warlord demanded answers again and he stuttered out his reply.

"Were, My Lord, you were spark bonded. There is no trace of your spark energy in his chamber. I would have caught it earlier but I was unaware of your bond thus not noticing the discrepancy."

"How can that be? His energy still resides in my own spark. It is impossible to remove a bond." Megatron was baffled. What Knockout was suggesting was unheard of. Trying to tear the bonded energy's from a spark would offline the mech or femme is was done to. It was impossible yet he did not doubt the medic. It would be foolish to do so with Orion's life at stake.

"I am aware of that, and yet this is the reason for the pain he is in. Before he had The Matrix he was bonded to you. Now that it's gone his memories of being a prime went with it setting his processors back to before The Matrix merged with him. He remembers and his spark remembers that there should be a connection to you to take comfort in. The 'painful itching' he was feeling was his spark searching for it's other half and when it realized your energy was no longer there, well, you saw what happened. What I don't understand is how such a thing was accomplished?"

"We can figure that out later. Orion himself may have the answers. But first, how do we fix this problem?" Megatron looked back down at the recharging mech . He had not been silent this whole time, there were still small sounds of pain and his vents were still cycling madly to keep his internals from overheating. He placed his servo over the spark chamber and offlined his optics in worry. "_Was it even possible to fix this? Would that damn council win after all this time?'_

"I believe you will have to re-bond with him, that should hopefully calm his spark." He listened as the sounds from Orion slowly stopped and checking with him scanner his spark was calming enough that his frame was no longer overheating and his vents were cycling down.

"That will have to wait till he's awake." Knockout started to protest and he cut the medic off. "No, I will not force it on him while he has no say. That would make me no better than the ones who did this to him. He seems to be calming is it the injection you gave him?"

"No. I believe just your servo over his chamber is enough to quell his sparks pain. It feels your energy closer and seems sated for now. His levels have come back to bearable levels. I suggest recharging next to him but when he wakes you should speak to him about it. Waiting too long could cause his spark to attack him again." Knockout spotted a bench and pulled it closer to the berth. "If you don't mind I would like to stay here in case this happens again."

Megatron nodded his agreement and adjusted himself to laying alongside his returned mate. "_But for how long has he been returned to me? Has Primus given him back to me only to snatch him to the Well of Allsparks?' _He kept his servo over Orion as that seemed to be the only way he could help at the moment.

"The last time I saw him this peaceful was the morning before our meeting at the council. He had been nervous about meeting with them. He had recharged fitfully that night. I wish I had listened to his fears."

Knockout had since sat down but looked at Megatron with surprise. "He was afraid of the council?"

"What do you know of that day Knockout?" Megatron asked as he continued to watch over his mate.

"What every Cybertronian knows I assume. You had gone before the council to discuss the corruption and inequality of the citizens. The two of you fought in the council chambers over the best way to fix it. Your solution was violence, Orion's was more peaceful. You became enemies that day."

"Humph!" Megatron sneered. "There was a fight that day, but it was not between Orion and I but between us and the council and their guards." At Knockout's inquisitive remark, the tired warlord decided to elaborate on a tale that was only known by few.

"We went before the council that cycle but from there the story differs greatly. We were met with hostility. They demanded that we cease our cause and fall back in line. Orion had been right to fear them. When we refused they had the guards attack us. I was a gladiator and could hold my own in battle but Orion was a clerk. He had no weapons and only the little training I had started giving him as a hobby. He tried but soon he was overwhelmed. I have cursed myself many a time for not bringing Soundwave into the chambers that day. Maybe then we would have had a chance.

"As it was, he was outside and when he heard the sounds of battle from the chambers he went to work on hacking open the doors, while his pets attacked them. I had managed to get to Orion and we were on our way to the doors. I could only concentrate on so much so when I was pushed from behind into Soundwave's servos I was unprepared. I turned just in time to see an energon sword rip through his shoulder joint and to hear his cry before the doors shut again.

"I tried to get back to him to stop the ones hurting him on the other side of that door. I could hear him on the other side and I could only imagine what they were doing to him. The pain coming from his side of our bond infuriated me. He had been the kindest mech I had ever met. He did not deserve the pain they gave him and yet through it all he begged me to run. I didn't want to listen but there were more guards coming and I reluctantly let Soundwave pull me away. As we flew away his side of the bond went quiet."

"That was why you rallied your army? To get Orion back?" Knockout asked in wonder. Truly he would never have thought Megatron capable of such a romantic gesture.

"Yes. We fought and tortured bots for almost a stellar cycle for information but no one knew anything more than the propaganda put out by the council. The story they spread to all Cybertronians and the name they gave us. Decepticons. But it was not us who had deceived but them.

I called out to him through our bond but there was never any answer. Then I finally found him. I felt his spark while on the battle field and I turned to greet him. Only instead of my beloved spark mate a complete stranger stood before me. Declaring himself Optimus Prime, my enemy.

"I tried to reason with him, but he claimed to have no memory of our bond. I tried to call to him once again through our bond but he could not hear me. I was furious and in my anger I attacked him. I thought him to be deceiving me for I knew a bond could not be undone. My spark hardened toward him after that. As far as I was concerned Orion Pax was dead." He looked up at Knockout a wry grin on his faceplates. "I have never been more happy to be wrong"

"That makes two of us Megatronous," came from a strained vocalizer below him.

Authors note: Orion's awake \o/ and now I'm off to bed.

**Me: **;;grumbles and rubs eyes;; **stupid plot bunnies and giant mechs with ion cannons.**

**Megatron: It gets you to do your work now doesn't it.**

**Orion: leave the sparkling alone Megatronous. She needs to recharge.**

**Me: yeah what he said. O.o Wait a tick 'sparkling'?**

**Megatron: You are quite younger than us sparkling**

**Me: oh not you too**

**Megatron: you seem to find it annoying. I will use this to further "encourage" you**

**Me: Oh lucky me. Good night all. Sweet recharge!**


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 1 hour

Cycle: 1 day

Mega-cycle: 93 hours(3.875 days)

Orn: 13 days

Stellar cycle: 400 days

Vorn: 83 years

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

**Last time on Fraudulent Deception:**

"_I called out to him through our bond but there was never any answer. Then I finally found him. I felt his spark while on the battle field and I turned to greet him. Only instead of my beloved spark mate a complete stranger stood before me. Declaring himself Optimus Prime, my enemy._

"_I tried to reason with him, but he claimed to have no memory of our bond. I tried to call to him once again through our bond but he could not hear me. I was furious and in my anger I attacked him. I thought him to be deceiving me for I knew a bond could not be undone. My spark hardened toward him after that. As far as I was concerned Orion Pax was dead." He looked up at Knockout a wry grin on his faceplates. "I have never been more happy to be wrong"_

"_That makes two of us Megatronus," came from a strained vocalizer below him._

** Me: And with no further ado on with the story!**

**Megatron: It took you long enough sparkling.**

**Me: uggghh again with the sparkling. You do realize I'm an adult?**

**Megatron: Only on paper. **

**Orion: Megatronus that's not very..**

**Me: No No no No he has a point **

**Megatron: Get on with it sparkling ;; gestures with cannon ;;**

"After what you went through, I no longer have to ask why you were trying to destroy me when I first onlined. All this time you thought I had betrayed you." A dark chuckle escaped him making his vocalizer crackle sickeningly. "I'm surprised I'm still alive at all."

"You turned into quite an admirable fighter. You were paying more attention than I thought during those lessons I was giving you," Megatron replied jokingly. Inside however her was very worried. He had thought Orion would be recharging longer and the sounds coming out of his vocalizer were worrisome as well. He glanced up at Knockout to find the red import already scanning the injured areas. '_maybe I'll keep him around after all. For all his irritating little habits he's really a good medic.'_

That crackling came again as he laughed once more, although this time, as Megatron looked down at him, at least there was joy on his faceplate.

"Fighting lessons? Is that what they were? I always thought it was just an excuse for you to grope me in public," he grinned.

A sudden metallic clang caught the attention of the two mechs on the berth and they both looked over to find Knockout lightly grasping thin air. His scanner had apparently dropped through his digits. Looking up they found his faceplate frozen in shock. His optics were widened as far as they would go and his mouthplate hung open.

"I think we've finally glitched his processors," the decepticon leader chuckled warmly at he looked back down at his mate. Orion joined in quietly, his vocalizer not cracking this time. "Perhaps we should talk about old times when it's just the two of us, my spark mate," he offered, a small smile curling his mouthplate.

His smile died and concern replaced it when Orion stopped chuckling. His optics offlined and he turned his face away but not before Megatron caught the grimace and look of devastation that crossed over his faceplate. He went to reach to turn Orion to face him once more and question the change when the semi's next words stopped him dead, his servo halfway to it's target.

"But I'm not," he confessed brokenly. "Not anymore. Those sparkless slaggers took everything from me, even that, and left me with nothing!"

The broken words and the rare swearing from the once calm leader seemed to snap the two Decepticons out of their shock and they looked at each other with horror. The had expected to have to tell him, to explain carefully and calmly. But this, this was so much worse.

"You know?" The warlord asked hesitantly as he finished his abandoned movement and cupped Orion's faceplate, turning it to face him. He hoped to Primus that he had only just figured it out. That the horrible knowledge had only come to him after his recent spark attack.

Bitter laughter answered him as Orion attempted to turn his head away once more but Megatron held firm. He pleaded for him to answer and look at him and finally his optics onlined energon swimming in their depths.

"Oh, I know. After all," he added as the energon spilled from his optics, "I was online when they did it."

Knockout, who had gone back to scanning, stopped when he heard this. "You were online?" he asked haltingly. When Orion simply nodded the medic's tank threatened to empty. "But that's, how could they, to even do such a thing," he spoke his thought as they raced through his processors. Never fully finishing a sentence as he couldn't fathom the answers and rejected each question. Because, what Orion was saying, was more sadistic than anything the decepticons had ever been accused of, and he had a feeling that there was so much more. '_How is he even online? He should have offlined the moment they did it. To have kept his spark pulsing…."_

"Slag!" the red mech yelled as he threw his scanner at the nearest bulkhead, watching as it shattered into pieces. It did nothing to quell the rage inside him. "What the slagging slag. Who the slag slagged this slaggin…how did those slagging slags…Slag!" He continued ranting as he started raining down punches on the bulkhead.

The two almost spark mates, watched as the medic went crazy with his rage seeming to forget where he was.

"He can be a bit excitable, can't he?" Orion murmured his tears stopping as Knockout seemed to take all his inner anger out on the bulkhead for him. He smiled softly as his old mate looked at him searchingly. "But I have a feeling he will be a trusted friend. You should probably calm him down Megatronus before he hurts your ship anymore."

"Let him get it out of his system. I fear this will haunt all of us for some time and we need his help. He will be of much more use when he is calmer. There is still much that needs to be discussed and repaired before we all recharge. Until then," he smiled as he wiped the energon off Orion's faceplate. "There is something I wish to do."

Orion looked up at him the question burning in his optics and Megatron leaned down and kissed his spark mate.

**Authors note:**

**Sooo apologies for the shameless paraphrasing of one of my favorite movie quotes. But it seemed like something Knockout would secretly enjoy. Speaking of…**

**Me: hey how's knockout doing?**

**Megatron: ;;Looks over Orion;; He's leaning against the bulkhead and kicking it now. He should be about finished.**

**Me: ;;snerks;; not like you care though. You're getting cuddle time.**

**Megatron: Yes. Thank the reviewer who suggested that for me will you sparkling?**

**Orion: From me as well. ;;pulls Megatron back down;;**

**O.o….well like they said many thanks to all my reviewers: **

Eikuu Hyo, EvangelineRose2412, LoveOfPower, HuntressofShadows, firebird234, Eisee does it, Autobot Firekat, Linjay, iGeek94, misteriGiler, TheRazzleDazzleDame, and of course who suggested the cuddle time. Orion and Megatron thank you whole-sparkly!

**Many thanks as well to the many who faved and followed. You guys are all awesome and very encouraging. This got out so fast because I didn't want to let you all down ;;cannon warms up;; and there is him of course. 8-)**

**Apologies in advance if I missed anything. It's like 3 in the morning and I'm sleep deprived. Let me know and I'll fix. **

**Happy Recharge my sparklings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Chapter deals with small mention of rape. Nothing graphic but it's there. This chapter is also very angst filled.**

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 1 hour

Cycle: 1 day

Mega-cycle: 93 hours(3.875 days)

Orn: 13 days

Stellar cycle: 400 days

Vorn: 83 years

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. R.L. intruded in a very depressing way and not even Megatron and his Ion-cannon could snap me out of it. But regardless I pushed through last night and today and here is the new chapter. As a bonus here is a much longer chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Last time on Fraudulent Deception:**

"_He can be a bit excitable, can't he?" Orion murmured his tears stopping as Knockout seemed to take all his inner anger out on the bulkhead for him. He smiled softly as his old mate looked at him searchingly. "But I have a feeling he will be a trusted friend. You should probably calm him down Megatronus before he hurts your ship anymore."_

"_Let him get it out of his system. I fear this will haunt all of us for some time and we need his help. He will be of much more use when he is calmer. There is still much that needs to be discussed and repaired before we all recharge. Until then," he smiled as he wiped the energon off Orion's faceplate. "There is something I wish to do."_

_Orion looked up at him the question burning in his optics and Megatron leaned down and kissed his spark mate._

**Me: Now without further ado onto the story! ;;looks over at the quiet mechs;; What nothing to say? No insults for the lateness of the chapter?**

**Megatron: I will not insult you for it.**

**Orion: We are merely happy that you can take joy in your writing.**

**Me: Well thanks. But if I get his bad again. You have permission to kick my aft and take pot shots.**

**Megatron: Noted.**

**Me: thanks. **

Orion was enjoying the feel of Megatronus' servo as it ran over his chassis. With every loving caress he felt more and more safe. The larger mech had propped himself up over him after their kiss and had contented himself with touching his long lost mate. Orion shuttered his optics and a happy sigh escaped him. He never thought he would feel this way again. Never thought he would see his mate after the council chamber doors closed, let alone feel his gentle touch. The council and their guards had been everything but gentle with him and as his processors brought up the vile things they had done to him he stiffened under Megatronus' touch.

"Orion, what is it?" Megatron asked as he halted his motions concern on his faceplates.

"It's nothing," Orion answered as he turned his head to look at where Knockout was still braced against the wall. A sharp clang filled the air as he once again kicked the bulkhead muttering a curse as he did so. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouthplate. "It would seem he won't be happy till I have a new doorway."

"You are still a horrible liar and don't even bother trying to change the subject. Let him go at the bulkhead some more. Why did you tense under my touch?" The mech under him continued to be silent and Megatron placed his servo over his faceplate to turn Orion towards him again. "Orion, does my touch displease you?"

With a sharp cycling of his vents, Orion onlined his optics and with a shake of his helm in the negative he answered, "NO!" He had not meant his reply to be so loud but for Megatronus to think that he didn't want his touch startled him. Out of the corner of his optics he saw he had roused Knockout from his angry pummeling but paid it no mind. "No," he said again softer. " Primus knows I never thought I would again get to feel your touch, it's just that…" he trailed off not really wanting to admit it to his former mate. '_What will he think of me?' _He looked up into Megatronus' optics and knew he had to say it. He would see it all when they spark bonded again anyway. '_If we spark bond. He would be in his right to deny me.' _He vented a deep sigh and finished his abandoned sentence. "I am undeserving of it"

"What could possibly make you think that?" Megatron asked in bewilderment. Orion shuttered his optics as he began to shake. The warlord turned his helm to look at Knockout to find the medic staring with wide optics and shaking his helm while repeating "no" over and over. Megatron grew worried as he turned back to the mech beneath him. "Orion, tell me why," he ordered softly.

The distraught mechs' shaking grew more and he nuzzled into the servo on his faceplate fearing it would be the last time he would feel it. To gain back his life only for the council to once again rip it from him was pure cruelty on Primus' part. He steeled himself for the rejection that was sure to come and looked up at Megatronus.

"I was not strong enough to remain faithful to you." At the cold look that entered the leaders optics he rushed through the rest of his explanation. "There were so many of them and I hadn't the strength to fight them off. They forced interface on me and I couldn't stop them. I wasn't. I wasn't strong enough," he finished haltingly. His shaking had grown as he watched the mech above him. Megatronus' optics glowed blindingly in his growing hatred, a sneer on his mouthplate and a growl rumbling in his chassis. The previously gentle clawed servo holding his helm had tightened and he flinched at the small sting.

Megatron, temporarily lost in his anger at Orion's plight, was snapped out of it when he felt the slightly smaller mech flinch from him. He focused on Orion again and realized his mate looked up at him with fear. He noticed the scrapes on the semi's faceplates and pulled his servo away. Orion flinched again as a wounded noise escaped him and it dawned on the Decepticon that his mate was afraid of him. Was afraid he would reject him and hurt him over this. His anger grew and he roared in fury as he leapt off the berth and charged at the bulkhead Knockout had took his anger out on to take his turn in venting on it.

The medic jumped out of the way and hurried to Orion's side fearing what the enraged Lord would do. He hoped to Primus that his Lord was angry at the slaggers who did this and not at Orion. He had hoped that he guessed wrong when Orion said he was 'undeserving.' As a medic it wasn't the first time he had heard of this abysmal act. But as Orion explained he felt new anger for the ones who had hurt the semi. He flinched when Megatron's servo punched through the metal into the corridor creating a good sized hole. "It looks like between the two of us you're going to need a new room Orion," the import joked trying to distract the other mech. He turned to him and his spark sank at the terror on the other's faceplates as he watched his former mate pummel the bulkhead. "Orion?"

"Please," the terrified mech begged quietly as he ran a digit over the scratch on his faceplate. "Keep him away. I can't, I just _can't._"

He was interrupted as Megatron roared again and turned to them advancing slowly. Knockout, faced with his enraged commander bearing down on them both, pulled his Energon Prod and took a defensive stance in front of Orion, who was frozen in his fear. '_This is stupid. This is so stupid! What the slag am I doing?'_

"Who was it?" Megatron growled menace clearly heard in his voice. He ignored Knockout standing in front of his mate not seeing the weapon in the imports servos. When Orion only whimpered out his name his fury grew again. "Tell me who Orion!" There was a spark in his vision and then there was pain that knocked him off his peds and onto his aft. He looked up to see Knockout standing protectively over Orion as he glared at his commander. The blind rage left him at the odd scene and his optics narrowed in confusion. He went to get up but abandoned the movement when the usually calm medic jabbed his weapon into his ped causing a small flare of pain.

"Knockout, what is the meaning of this?"

"With all due respect Lord Megatron, you need to back the slag off!" When the warlord remained silent, he continued. "Orion is my patient and you will not put another scratch on him, or so help me, I will shock you 'til your processor fries," he threatened. "Understood?" His commander simply nodded his helm, a small amount of fear in his optics. "Now that I have your undivided attention let me make something else clear. I learned every little weakness you have while you were in stasis in my med bay so if you think you can get by me before I let you, remember that little tidbit before you try." He saw true fear flash over Megatron's faceplate and smirked at his commander before continuing. "I want you to think about what you were doing moments ago and how that looked to Orion who has no idea what is going on in your processor because those fraggers took away his bond to you."

"I was angry at them for hurting him that way! There is no words for what they did," Megatron tried to explain.

"No, there are no words in our language for what they did to him because such an act was thought to be beneath us and not spoken of when it happened. But the humans have one and the word is 'rape'. It's a vile, horrible act and looked down upon as such. And I'm not saying that your anger is wrong. But the way you displayed it to Orion, who thought you would reject him because of this, was wrong and it was taken badly."

"How would you know?" Megatron snarled becoming impatient with the medic.

"Look at him for yourself and tell me I'm wrong, Lord Megatron," he challenged as he stepped slightly to the side, revealing the mech he protected to his commander.

Megatron focused on his mate and he froze. His spark clenched and his tanks threatened to purge when he saw the fear directed at him from his beloveds optics. The former Prime had scooted back on the berth till he was pressed against the bulkhead. He had curled into himself as if trying to make himself appear smaller. The Decepticon watched as energon drip sluggishly from the scratch he had made. He looked down at his in horror at the servo that caused the damage. "By Primus, what have I done?"

"Nothing that cannot yet be fixed, my Lord." Knockout knelt down before his commander making sure to keep a firm grip on his weapon, just in case Megatron was not sincere. "But you must be careful to control your anger as it is not reassuring him."

"He fears me Knockout. How long have I wanted to see him look upon me in terror? To get my revenge for his… what I thought was his betrayal. It looks like I got my wish" Megatron looked beyond the medic before him to the cowering semi. "What is it the humans say, 'be careful what you wish for?"

" '…Because you just might get it,'" Knockout finished for him.

"Now, with your approval, I will fix this," Megatron stated looking up at Orion's unlikely protector.

Knockout grinned and rose to his peds. He held out his free hand in offering to his commander. "But of course, Lord Megatron."

Megatron graciously accepted the help and grinned wryly at the fact that the medic still had out his weapon. He did not blame the medic, in fact he applauded his courage in standing up to his leader in a blind rage. Once on his peds he clasped Knockout on the shoulder smiling as the medic looked at him questioningly. "What was it you said, if I put another scratch on him you will 'shock me till my processor fries'?"

Knockout narrowed his optics and a cruel grin split his faceplate. "Yes my Lord Megatron, and the threat still stands."

"I would have it no other way," he laughed. "Now prepare yourself Knockout for something no one has seen from me, and something that will not leave this room."

"And what is that," Knockout asked cautiously, still on alert for an attack.

" I am going to grovel until that look vanishes from his faceplates." Megatron gave one last pat to the now stunned import, stepped slowly toward the birth and knelt before his mate.

**Authors note: **

**Once again sorry it's so late! I planned on doing the Orion/council back story in this chapter but it was not meant to be. It should be either chapter 5 or 6. Also what happened to the Council will also be revealed in the next couple of chapters.**

**Knockout: You are so lucky he feels sorry for you right now. Otherwise he would have taken you up on the pot shot suggestion.**

**Me: Tell me about it. But it will be fixed. **

**Knockout: Oh, another thing. Thanks for my bad-aft scene.**

**Me: No prob!**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! **

Eisee does it, LoveofPower, HuntressofShadows, , Autobot Firekat. And quicksilver2402004.

**Many thanks as well to everyone who faved and followed. I hope this lives up to your expectations. I will try to have the next chapter out sooner. **

**Once again sorry for any mistakes I missed. Let me know and I'll fix them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Chapter deals with mentions of rape. Nothing graphic but it's there.**

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 1 hour

Cycle: 1 day

Mega-cycle: 93 hours(3.875 days)

Orn: 13 days

Stellar cycle: 400 days

Vorn: 83 years

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

**Authors Note:**

**Wow has it really been 2 months? I am so sorry for the wait. I had half written before Thanksgiving and then I got a little stuck and other mechs had to input their feelings and then it was Christmas and yeah. So enough with the excuses. Man this chapter is a bit longer isn't it? Took forever to find a good stopping place that I was happy with.**

**Last time on Fraudulent Deception:**

_Megatron graciously accepted the help and grinned wryly at the fact that the medic still had out his weapon. He did not blame the medic, in fact he applauded his courage in standing up to his leader in a blind rage. Once on his peds he clasped Knockout on the shoulder smiling as the medic looked at him questioningly. "What was it you said, if I put another scratch on him you will 'shock me till my processor fries'?"_

_Knockout narrowed his optics and a cruel grin split his faceplate. "Yes my Lord Megatron, and the threat still stands."_

"_I would have it no other way," he laughed. "Now prepare yourself Knockout for something no one has seen from me, and something that will not leave this room."_

"_And what is that," Knockout asked cautiously, still on alert for an attack._

" _I am going to grovel until that look vanishes from his faceplates." Megatron gave one last pat to the now stunned import, stepped slowly toward the birth and knelt before his mate._

**Me: Now without further ado on with the Story. ;;looks at the many smoldering holes around her office and glares at Megatron;;**

**Knockout: You did tell him he could take pot shots at you.**

**Me: ;;Throws her hands up;; I know! But it's winter and the draft is cold.**

**Megatron: I refuse to fix anything till you fix this mess you've made. ;;blows another hole above the monitor;; Now post!**

He had been rejected. Hurt and rejected. Orion flinched when Megatronus roared his anger at his weak mate. He had hoped the scientist most responsible for implementing the councils wishes had been wrong, that everything they had said to torture him was a lie. But as Megatronus leapt away from him in his rage he now knew how foolish it had been of him to hope.

_/"Why do you persist in sheltering that Gladiator scum? It's been half a stellar cycle. He's not coming for you. And even if he does he will never touch you again, spoiled as you are," his tormentor chuckled darkly. _

_He turned his head away from the digits that caressed his faceplate. Oh how he hated this mech. This sadistic scientist that the council had let loose on him when Orion refused to co-operate. _

"_You, a weak and undeserving spark mate. He'll only take you because of your liability as a spark mate. He will lock you in a cage and leave you there as a shameful secret." _

_The scientist leaned over the prone mech and scratched his digits on the open spark housing. The protective chest armor had been ripped off and the front wall of the inner shell had been forced open. Clamps had been used to keep the spark exposed for easier access. He increased the pressure of his unwanted caress causing scratches and screams to come forth. "Why not tell me his location, or better yet open up your bond and beg him to come for you? Scream your pain to him and he'll come running."_

"_So you can kill Megatronus and me with him through the bond? No. I am alive because the Council's arrogance will not let Megatronus die without putting his punishment and death on display for all of Cybertron to keep them in line." His voice was broken and ragged but still firm underneath. He knew it would anger the scientist but he no longer cared._

"_And what if I could get rid of that bond? If I could pull all of his tainted spark out of your chamber so his death will not draw you to the pit as well?"_

_Orion looked at his torturer in horror. "You're processors are fragged! That's blasphemy. It's impossible. You must truly be desperate to even suggest.."_

"_Oh no, my weak little clerk. It is very possible." He dipped his digit into the swirling energy of Orion's spark and grinned as the mech screamed in pure agony. The door to the chamber opened and a eerie blue light cast the room in shadows. "And here is the very thing I need to make it possible. Your time is up Orion Pax" He watched as Orion's optics widened upon seeing the Matrix of Leadership being placed on a tray next to an empty globe and several tools._

'_Primus please! Keep him away.' The scientist grabbed The Matrix and the globe, a malicious grin twisted his faceplate as he turned toward him. He couldn't lose Megatronus. Not like this. 'I can't, I just can't.'/_

As lost as he was in his memory he had no idea he had spoken aloud or that Knockout had heard him.

_/His prayer was interrupted by pain. A pain so fierce it shattered everything he was and broke him instantly. Through his pain he looked down to see the orb now filled with purple energy. The scientist noticed his focus on the orb and chuckled._

"_You see?" he asked as he placed the orb on the chest plates of the now broken mech. And broken he was indeed. He securing it there so it wouldn't move and patted it gently. "All of the Gladiators spark is now in here."_

_A noise of denial bled through his lip-plates. His stubborn resolve broken finally and he called out for his bonded through their link. Not caring it could be a trap. All he wanted was the comfort of his spark mate. To know that his tormentor was lying. But, there was nothing there to call through. No connection between him and his beloved Gladiator. He focused on the optics above him and swore, that for the span of a nano-klik, there was something soft in the optics that met his devastated ones. Then it was gone as The Matrix was shown to him._

"_Now my dear little clerk, this will hurt!"_

_The sound of demented laughter and his own tortured screams led him into oblivion./_

A violent roar brought him back to the present and he looked with optics widened in fear as his once beloved advanced on him. The angry visage was suddenly blocked by Knockout standing in front of him a weapon of some sort in his hand.

"Who was it?"

"Megatronus," he whimpered while cowering further back on the berth. He noticed the medic activate his weapon, energon sparking off the tip Megatronus didn't seem to notice or care in his anger. He didn't need to see him to know his fury. He heard it in his next demand.

"Tell me _who_ Orion!"

It happened so fast Orion almost couldn't believe it. Knockout lunged forward and energon charged over Megatronus' chest plates around the area the prod touched. The medic had jabbed so hard the warlord fell backward onto his aft. If he hadn't been so afraid he might have laughed at the look of confusion he glimpsed as Knockout moved. He was surprised when Knockout jabbed him in the ped when Megatronus tried to rise from his undignified slump.

To his greater shock Knockout's threats seemed to make some measure of impression on his beloved gladiator. Who was this mech that he could frighten someone as powerful as he knew his former mate could be? Perhaps he had misjudged the feeling he had gotten from the medic. He had been all flirt and charm while Orion had been in the med bay but had it been an act?

_/ "There now, Sweet Rims. All your systems check out fine, even the weapons systems weren't damaged that badly."_

"_Weapons?" Orion asked curiously having accepted the nickname. " I have weapons?"_

_Knockout turned from the instrument display with widened optics. "Do you have…? Well I didn't realize your memory chips had been this affected. This is definitely a problem we will remedy right now," he said looking at the bigger mech shoulder where his Autobot symbol was. He looked the semi back in the eye. "It might be a bit dangerous for you for a while. Some of the troops can hold a grudge."_

"_Like Breakdown?" Knockout gave an affirmative grunt as he pulled up the schematics for Orion's weapons. "But you don't seem to. Did I never fight and injure you?"_

"_Oh, we fought a couple times. I about fried your processor one time and the other you ripped my door off. Breakdown holds a grudge for that," he responded wryly as he brought the display closer for Orion to see. "My partner is a bit like a protective older brother. You mostly fought Lord Megatron."_

_Orion looked down at the arm the other mech gestured to and noticed it had been replaced. "I am sorry. That must have hurt."_

"_No need for apology, after all it wasn't really you that did it. Optimus Prime did those things. I can hardly blame you." He glanced up at the red and blue mechs shoulder again. "But I feel that my opinion will not be shared by some."_

"_Why do you keep looking there?"_

"_You have the Autobot symbol on your shoulder." _

_Orion turned to look at it and disgust crossed his faceplate, "Take it off."_

"_Are you sure?" Knockout questioned the soft yet firm demand._

"_I did not ask for it, I did not want any of this. Please take it off," Orion implored._

"_Alright, alright. But after we go over your weapons."/_

He focused once again on the mechs in front of him as Knockout moved to the side. He couldn't help but curl up in fear as Megatronus was revealed to him. But as their optics locked the anger in the other vanished to be replaced with something like horror. Why would he look at him that way? Perhaps it was horror at being bonded to someone as weak as he was. Hoping for anything else was foolish, and he had had enough of being a fool. He only wondered how long it would be till he was thrown in a cage and locked away.

His musing were once again broken by Megatronus. He really needed to stop loosing focus like this. He was missing parts of conversation that were probably important.

"He fears me Knockout. How long have I wanted to see him look upon me in terror?"

The rest was lost to him as he cowered back into the bulkhead. He did indeed fear his beloved Gladiator. He reached up and rubbed the scratch on his faceplates and pulled his digits away at the sting. He brought them to his optics and looked at the still sticky energon coating the tips. He shook at the knowledge that Megatronus had never spilt his energon in anger or accident ever before. Had always been so careful with the smaller clerk. He wanted him to look upon him in terror? How could it be any different now?

He looked up as Knockout helped his leader to his peds. What had happened now? Had the medic turned on him as well? His fears whispered in his mind making him shake all the more. But this time he paid attention. If both of them were against him he needed to know what was going on.

He watched as Megatronus clasped Knockout on the shoulder and smiled. But the medic looked confused at the gesture and his grip on his weapon tightened.

"What was it you said, if I put another scratch on him you will 'shock me till my processor fries'?"

The grin that split the red imports face caused Orion to fear the medic as well. This one could be cruel, vicious even.

"Yes my Lord Megatron, and the threat still stands."

"I would have it no other way," Megatronus laughed. Laughed. Happily even. Confusion raced through his processors warring with the fear. "Now prepare yourself Knockout for something no one has seen from me, and something that will not leave this room."

There was a threat to the medic at the end of his statement. Orion heard it and if he read Knockout right, the medic heard it as well. For his stance shifted under his leaders servo his eyes narrowing.

"And what is that?"

Megatronus glanced over at him and the now confused red and blue semi cringed back still keeping his eyes on him. He saw the larger mechs optics close and he vented heavily before turning back to the medic. "I am going to grovel until that look vanishes from his faceplates."

Knockout locked optics with his frightened patient and they just stared at each other in stunned silence as Megatronus gave one last pat to his medic and stepped toward his berth. Soon all he could see was silver plating as his beloved stopped at the edge of the berth. Orion raised his helm to stare up at the mech towering above him terrified of what he would see on the faceplate above him.

He was shocked to find them blank. Orion leaned back into the wall more confused than ever as they locked onto each other and stared for nano-kliks before Megatronus suddenly kneeled down before him. He reached a servo out to the cowering mech on the berth and Orion flinched back.

Megatron froze, deep regret and guilt flooding his processors. His mate should not look at him like this. How could he have ever wanted this? He stayed as he was, a pleading expression filling his faceplates, as he inched his servo closer. He lightly touched the ped closest to him and his spark clenched in agony as Orion flinched again.

"Orion please?" He instinctively sent good feeling out through their bond only to have them bounce back at him. He cursed inwardly and kept the anger he felt at bay. He could not blow up in front of his mate again. His optics shut and his helm lowered toward his chest plates. He vented heavily before raising his optics to the mech he had loved so fiercely before the council ruined everything. He laid his servo on the ped again and though Orion twitched he did not move away. His digits lightly caressed the appendage he had been allowed to touch.

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry." Orions' optics widened in surprise, fear melting away but the confusion was more evident. "I am sorry for so much Orion. I, I should have listened to you. I should have been more cautious. I should have looked harder, tried harder. But I should never have turned my back on you. Should have never hated you." He picked his servo up and lifted it to gesture at the mark marring the face-plate before him. "Should never have been so angry that I hurt you."

Orion frantically looked between the optics of the warrior before him and the servo close to his face-plates. The feeling he was picking up from the other mech were confusing and contradicting everything he had thought while he was out of his mind with fear. Could Megatronus be sincere?

Megatron noticed how agitated the proximity of his servo was making the other mech and lowered it back down to his ped. This was not going to be easy. Perhaps he had ruined his chance…no. He would not give up again.

"What must I do, my mate?" He saw Orion shake his head and stopped the protest before it could be voiced. "You are still my mate. Our bond still resides in my spark and nothing will take you from me again. Especially not my anger or arrogance. Now what must I do to undo the fear you have toward me? To get your forgiveness? To not have you flinch from my touch? Tell me and I will do it. Anything.." he trailed off as he noticed Orions' optics unfocused. "Orion? What do you wish of me?"

"Wish?" Orion repeated still confused. The word burned through his processor. Like he had heard it. Maybe something they had said while he had zoned out? He searched for the audio file. Knew he would have it even if he wasn't paying attention. It was a handy little program he had invented while he had been in the academy. And his re-programmers had seen fit to leave it in. He quickly found and accessed the file.

_/"He fears me Knockout. How long have I wanted to see him look upon me in terror? To get my revenge for his… what I thought was his betrayal. It looks like I got my wish" "What is it the humans say, 'be careful what you wish for?"_

" '…_Because you just might get it,'"/_

He had missed much while he had been lost in his own thoughts it seemed. He focused back on the Gladiator and uncurled from his huddle. Megatronus watched him with hope shining in his wet optics. Before he had really finished the decision he had transformed his arm into a sword and pressed it against a thick energon line in Megatronus' neck-cables. He saw Knockout take a step forward but Megatronus raised his arm to stop him as he looked cautiously up at his mate.

"You wished for me to fear you?" He saw hurt and regret enter those optics he loved, the color made no difference to him. "To look upon you in terror?" This time there was a visible flinch and the optics closed spilling energon down his faceplate. "I hope you enjoyed it for it _will_ be the last time. Next time you act in anger toward me there will be nothing left of you for Knockout to fry. Be careful what you wish for. A very interesting saying."

"I no longer wish it. I was so very wrong, my mate. So very foolish in my anger. Please forgive me? I beg of you Orion. Please?"

Orion considered the mech before him silently.

"I was not angry at you but at those sons of glitches that did those things to you. You are not to blame for what they did. You are not weak Orion. You are my strong gentle spark-mate and I want to bond with you again"

The clerk stood shocked. Megatronus wasn't angry at him? But he should be. What warrior wouldn't be angry. He hardened his resolve again and asked the questions that would put his fear to rest.

"Why would you bond with one as spoiled as I? Is it so you can live? Do you fear me dying from the loss of our bond might drag you to the Well Of Allsparks as well? Is that why you want me? Then when we have bonded will you lock me away so no one can get to you through me? Is this all to reassure your own longevity?"

"By Primus what did they tell you?" Megatron managed ask in his growing horror. These were Orions' fears? No wonder he had taken his outburst badly.

"Answer me!" Growled his gentle clerk as the sword tip pressed against his energon line a little harder.

"You are not spoiled my love. You have been abused, tortured and raped. I do not consider you some _thing _that can be ruined. I do not fear dying Orion, I fear loosing you. I have never been as frightened as when I entered your quarters and saw you in so much pain. I will not lock you away should you decide to re-bond with me. Who put these fear in your head? If it was one of the council I am sorry I killed them all so quickly."

Orion pulled his sword away and transformed it back to his servo. "The council. They are all offline?"

"Yes. I took their sparks myself. I also managed to track down the guards as well. None of them ever said what they had done to you. They clearly did not pay enough." he growled looking at his servos in self anger. Digits caressing his faceplate brought his optics back up in surprise to see a small smile pulling at Orions' lip-plates.

"Good. I am glad they are dead." Knockout made a small sound of surprise and he chuckled lowly. "What kind of mech was I that I surprise him this much?" He cupped Megatronus' faceplate lovingly.

"Honestly?"

"It would be nice."

Megatron chuckled, "You had a pole up your aft."

Orion threw his helm back and laughed much to the amazement of the other two in the room. "Of course. They never did have any sense of humor. Why program one into me? I bet I followed more protocol than necessary as well."

"Am I forgiven?" Megatron asked placing a servo over the one on his face-plates. "Will you re-bond with me?"

Orion gazed down at him with love in his optics. "Yes on both counts. Can you forgive me for believing more in my fears than in you?"

Megatron slowly rose from his kneeling position to sit beside his mate on the berth. He embraced him and answered, "Yes. Of course yes. Who put those fears in your head?"

"There had been a guard at The Hall of Records. I had unknowingly been targeted by a pair of nobles. They cornered me late one cycle and meant to interface with me. The guard pulled them off, and told me to run. I went to get help and ran into the guards spark-mate. I led him back to where I had left them and we found the nobles interfacing with the guard. They had knocked him unconscious somehow. His mate pulled them off and knocked them around. Others were called to drag them to prison. As I turned to leave I heard the guards mate belittle him. Calling him weak and undeserving. I never saw either of them after that. I had a new guard the next cycle. No one knew where he went."

Knockout sat back down on his bench heavily. That story was familiar. That is had been Orion explained a few more things. But those could be dealt with later. There was a more pressing matter.

"Who else was there?" Both mechs looked at him questioningly and he elaborated. "Who else besides the council and the guards Orion. Non of them could have done the procedure to separate the bond from you. So who else was there?"

Megatron turned his helm to stare at Orion as well. In his relief that had failed occur to him.

"There was a scientist. They brought him in when nothing they or the guards did could brake me. He was an inventive torturer. And every cycle that passed he became more desperate, more manic that the last. My refusals angered him on a level I couldn't explain. He broke down and begged me one day. It was only for a few kliks, but what I felt from him…"

"Felt?" Knockout asked.

Orion turned his head in a shy manner and Megatron regarded the medic silently before answering. "Orion is an empath."

"That," the medic said slowly, "does explain some things. Forgive me. Do continue."

"One orn near the end of what I remember a council member came in to question him. They were upset that I had given no information no matter what they had done. He ordered the scientist to open my spark chamber and torture my spark itself. When my spark chamber was pried open he saw the combined energy and discovered the bond. He ordered me to tell him whom the other energy belonged to. I managed to refuse him for a mega-cycle before he angrily shoved his servo into my spark. I am ashamed to admit I screamed out your name. From then on the torture was more verbal. He played many processor games but I never told him where you were. Or called out for you through our bond until…" Orion trailed off as he raised a servo to his damaged chest-plates scratching at them again.

Megatron shared a worried glance with Knockout. If the spark was itching again they were running out of time.

"Orion?" Megatron gently asked placing his servo over his mates, stilling the scratching digits.

"Until he tore your spark energy out. I thought he was desperate. Was just talking madness. Until They brought in The matrix and he came over to me. By Primus it hurt more than everything they had done combined. Then there was a orb on my chest plates filled with the purple energy of your spark and I broke. I called for you but there was nothing there. The look he gave me as I realized the devastating truth almost like regret but only for a nano-klik then he was pushing The Matrix into my spark chamber and I blacked out from the pain. That was the last I remember."

Megatron grasped his face-plate with both servos and brought the fore-helms together. "I am sorry you suffered so, just to keep me from harm." He felt Orions' servos cover his and he grinned softly.

Knockout looked upon the two mechs and regretted that he would interrupt them in this moment. "Did you ever hear his name?" Megatron looked at him with barley concealed fury but the medic ignored him and pressed again. "I am sorry Orion but his name?"

"I only heard it once. What was it?" He searched through audio and video files but they were still jumbled together. His processors still trying to defrag. He scratched at his chest plates unconsciously again as he searched.

"It's not important now," Megatron said lightly casting one last glare at his medic. "You will remember in time. And if the fragger is still alive then by The Star Of Cybertron I will make him scream till he repents."

"Star?" Orions' processor once again latched onto a word. He did not notice Knockout slump further onto the bench in defeat. Did not notice Megatron tense in front of him. He was too focused on the word and soon it was joined by another.

"Scream…..his name was Starscream."

**Authors Note: **

**Again I am so sorry it took so long. But I have not given up on this. To the contrary many little happy plot bunnies have appeared in my mind. There will be many more chapters. So there is the back story and what happened to the Council. Other little flashbacks will appear as the story progresses but this is the major chunk of it. I am sorry if I missed any mistakes but I always seem to get the urge to write at around 3 in the morning….it's getting irksome. Many thanks to those who reviewed and faved/followed. You guys keep me writing.**

**Me: ;;ducks as many rocks are thrown at her;; I'm sorry! If you're a Starscream fan please forgive me. But all will be explained in time, I promise! ;;ducks as a boulder is lobbed at her;; Hey!**

**Starscream: You fool! I have to evade those other three and all you can say is' it will be explained in time'? I would kill you if I didn't need to fix this!**

**Me: Are any of you crazy muses not mad at me?**

**Knockout: hmmm I think Orion and I are the least angry. But on the plus side Megatron will be so busy chasing Starscream that he'll forget to shoot at you for a while.**

**Me: yeah but then I have to listen to him screech in my ears. ;;head-desk;; I'm going to bed.**

**Till next time my Sparklings happy recharge!**


	6. Chapter 6

Key:

Flashback: _/memories/_

Thoughts: '_thoughts'_

Private Comm: ***speak***

Bond speak: **[****chat]**

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 1 hour

Cycle: 1 day

Mega-cycle: 93 hours (3.875 days)

Orn: 13 days

Stellar cycle: 400 days

Vorn: 83 years

**Warnings**: Story will contain language (mostly Cybertronian), mentions of torture and

rape, and some mech/mech sexy fun-times. Nothing to explicit though, I'm forbidden by

the characters from typing it out and all they are all bigger than me so I listen ^_~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the Cybertronian terms I use. I either heard them on the shows or read them in fan fiction. I am writing this for the sheer enjoyment, not any profit and to get the bunnies to stop multiplying in my brain. ;;glances over shoulder;; As well as appease the ion-cannon toting muse watching me.

**Authors Note: The lateness of this new chapter is brought to you in part by….. Throwing out my back and my laptop dying on me again. ;;sigh;; That and I kept finding things wrong with it. But I'm happy now. Well better late than never right?**

**Last time on Fraudulent Deception:**

_Knockout looked upon the two mechs and regretted that he would interrupt them in this moment. "Did you ever hear his name?" Megatron looked at him with barley concealed fury but the medic ignored him and pressed again. "I am sorry Orion but his name?"_

"_I only heard it once. What was it?" He searched through audio and video files but they were still jumbled together. His processors still trying to defrag. He scratched at his chest plates unconsciously again as he searched._

"_It's not important now," Megatron said lightly casting one last glare at his medic. "You will remember in time. And if the fragger is still alive then by The Star Of Cybertron I will make him scream till he repents."_

"_Star?" Orions' processor once again latched onto a word. He did not notice Knockout slump further onto the bench in defeat. Did not notice Megatron tense in front of him. He was too focused on the word and soon it was joined by another. _

"_Scream…..his name was Starscream."_

**Me: ;;looks around office, then under desk and rolls eyes;; My office is getting quite packed guys!**

**Megatron: I'm not leaving until I know Orion is safe!**

**Me: Then start fixing the holes you put in my office.**

**Megatron: Why? It's spring now. Don't you like the breeze?**

**Me: ;;grumbles;; I don't like bugs and neither does my sparkling. And if she's unhappy I don't get anything done!**

**Megatron: Very well. Now Post!**

"Starscream?" Megatron asked his anger barley in check. He wanted to rage. Wanted to finish tearing through the bulkhead he and the medic had already started on. And the only thing keeping him from doing just that was the slow drip of energon still leaking from the wound he had made on Orion. That, combined with his mates threat, had him swallowing his hatred for the treacherous seeker and keeping calm. He leaned forward resting his helm on the others shoulder and vented slowly. "Of course it would be that glitch I have let live so long."

Orion wrapped himself around his beloved, silently glad that he had controlled his anger so well. He looked over to see Knockout slumped down. He looked defeated and was filled with self loathing. He canted his helm to the side pondering the feeling he got off the medic before realization dawned.

"You knew," he said. It wasn't an accusation but Knockout seemed to flinch from him just the same.

"I suspected," he admitted reluctantly. Megatron had after all only promised to keep his anger from Orion. The Lord of the Decepticons glared at him from the corner of his optic and the wordless message of 'explain or you're slagged' was well received. "About the Scientists name, I mean. The way you described the procedure 'struck a cord' as the humans say. I remembered a day at the medical academy when a scientist came to me asking for insight on a experiment he wanted to conduct. After he explained it to me I refused to help him. Messing around with those that were spark bonded was not something I would condone. I reported him to the High Lord Medic and he was ultimately disgraced from the Science Academy. A few vorn went by and I put the memory to the back of my processor. Then the war started and I haven't thought on it until now. I did not know it had been used"

"I had no idea you were that old," Megatron muttered in surprise.

"It's not something I advertise," Knockout answered wryly.

"I am surprised Starscream was as amiable as he was toward you. I'd think he'd be furious."

"Oh he would be if he knew it was me." The two mechs curled together looked at him questioningly and he laughed. "I had my frame and colors changed before I joined the war to be more of a warrior model. My designation was not Knockout back then either. When Starscream originally called for me I became worried that he'd somehow caught on. But he never confronted me on it."

"How do you both know him?" Orions' voice broke in.

Megatron picked his helm off of the comfy shoulder to look into Orions' optics. "He was my Second In Command. Come to think of it, he never could follow orders where you were concerned. He was always trying to offline you when my optics were turned." A small amount of his anger toward the seeker bubbled to the surface and he growled, "If I ever get my servos on that treacherous weasel again, I swear I will..."

"Hand him over to me," Orion interrupted boring his gaze into Megatrons optics.

Megatron looked at him in shock. It had not been a question, it had been an order. His mate wanted the seeker for himself and he would not take 'no' for an answer. "Why? Do you wish to get your own revenge? That's not like you."

"I wish to question him. His longevity will depend on his answers. Ahh," he groaned harshly as he reached between him and Megatron to grip his chest-plates again.

Megatron laid him back on the berth and pulled the servo away before it could do anymore damage. "Orion? How bad is it?" He looked over to see Knockout once again standing closer a scanner in his hands. He raised an optic ridge in silent question and the medic merely smirked.

"Always carry a spare."

"It's not as bad as before yet," Orion hissed between his clenched dentals.

Knockout mulled over his reading for a few nano-kliks before coming to a decision. "Orion, open your spark chamber for me." As soon as the words left him he uttered a quiet curse and was prepared for a some sort of volatile reaction from Megatron. His leader would be overprotective right now after hearing of the extent of his mates torture. But only after having found himself thrown backwards against the deck with a cannon pressed to his faceplates did he began to understand the depths of that protection.

"Explain yourself. Quickly!" Megatron growled at the prone medic.

"I assure you I meant no disrespect or harm Lord Megatron! But seeing as how neither of us obviously know the depths of Starscreams' depravity and the fact that you need to spark bond soon, I wanted to make sure he had left no other surprises waiting for you." When the warlord did nothing more than growl at him Knockout offered a sheepish grin. "I admit I could have been less blunt."

"You really believe it to be necessary?" Megatron asked while retracting his canon. He offered his servo to help up the medic and hauled him to his feet when he accepted.

"I would not have asked otherwise. As insane as your former commander is, he usually has a back up plan." Knockout re-activated his scanner and turned to Orion, only to find the mech attempting to sit up. Megatron approached him slowly, apologizing for his outburst.

"It was understandable," Orion replied as he laid back down. "I really don't think Starscream would…"

"And I," Knockout cut in, "never thought he could stoop to something so low as raping a fellow Cybertronian. I really hate to ask this of you but I want to make sure your bonding doesn't go poorly. This scanner can only see so much I'm afraid." Orion hesitated, his optics searching for answers in the bulkhead beside him. Knockout looked at Megatron in silent question and the silver mech nodded at him to continue. "I swear to you Orion, I will not touch your spark. I only want to make sure there is nothing hiding in the chamber that could hurt the both of you." His optics widened as Orion momentarily seized in pain. "And we are running out of time my friend."

Orion shuttered his optics and vented, "Very well." He fought down the memories of the last time his spark had been bared and gave the command for his armor to part. The plating creaked and groaned as it split and Orion found he still had to pull it apart manually the rest of the way.

"Hmmmm, after the two of you have re-bonded and recharged you'll have to let me repair that plating." He watched as Orion finished opening the inner shell. With one last glance at Megatron who, once again, nodded at him to proceed he leaned over his patient and gazed into his spark.

He hesitated as he saw the Matrix of Leadership in the chamber. The golden frame covered Orions spark, making it impossible to see the chamber.

"Well, that is a problem." He felt two pairs of optics turn to him and he looked between them cautiously. "The Matrix is in the way sitting on top of the chamber like that. Do you mind if I take it out Orion? I won't be touching your spark, just pulling The Matrix out by the frame. Is that alright?"

"I never wanted the slagging thing in the first place so no, I don't mind at all," Orion managed to grunt out.

Knockout gently grabbed the edges of the frame and pulled it out carefully. The center of the artifact was dark due to Optimus Prime having used all it's energy to stop Unicron. He looked around and found a desk sitting against one of the walls and, after rising carefully to his feet, walked over and gently set it on the surface of the desk. For however powerless it was now it was an important relic of their past and might still be needed for Orion's health. After taking one last look at the dark center in curiosity he turned and went back to his patient who, with Megatron's help, was trying not to touch the exposed chamber.

Several things stood out to him right away. He could now see for himself the erratic pulsing of the spark and how tendrils of energy would lash out at the chamber. It was trying to get to it's other half, which it sensed nearby, by sheer force. It was this that was hurting Orion.

He noted severe scratches in and around the chamber that must be remnants of his torture. Knockout barley withheld a flinch at the sight of them. Those would have been very painful as the spark housing was sensitive. A gentle caress from a lover would be intense and pleasurable but violence such as these…anything he could think of paled in comparison. Coupled with Orions' empathy this was the worse physical torture he had been through. To know that he had not broken through even this said much about the ex-clerk. The fact that it was tearing apart the spark bond he cherished, that made up his very soul, had broken him had Knockout repressing another shudder at the amount of pain Orion must have felt at that act.

'_Starscream, how could you?'_

But out of all that, what stood out to him the most, was the color of the spark itself. Of all his stellar cycles he had never seen a gold spark, never even heard of one. Was something wrong with it? He quickly nixed voicing that out loud as his back strut was still smarting from his last meeting with the deck. But he needed an answer. Glancing up he noticed his patients optics were still on the bulkhead beside him. So, with hesitance, he opened a private comm to Megatron.

***Lord Megatron* **When silence answered him he looked toward his leader and saw the questioning glance. ***I do not wish to alarm or embarrass Orion but is this the proper color of his spark?***

Megatron carefully sat on the berth next to Orions' helm. When the prone mech looked at him, he just smiled reassuringly and caressed his fore-helm. When Orion shuttered his optics he glanced down at the open spark chamber and a more wistful expression settled on his face-plate.

***It is the proper color Knockout. Though I imagine the stress it is under is making it shine a bit brighter.***

Knockout processed that information quietly while continuing to look around. ***I have never seen or heard of one.***

***Neither have I, before or since. His is the only one I know of.* **He placed his other servo on Orions' shoulder as he smiled down at his mate.

As soon as Megatrons' servo was once again closer to the spark the pulsing, while still violent, died down enough that Knockout could see more of the chamber, and more of the violence inflicted on it. It took a lot to make him purge his tanks and the only thing stopping him so far was how it would embarrass the semi. He shoved the need to purge aside and looked deeper into the chamber.

***Slag!***

Megatron looked up, and the medic was shocked to see fear openly expressed to him. Then the optics narrowed in thought before Megatron focused on him again.

***Out loud Knockout. It will be difficult but he must hear it as well.***

"Orion," he waited until the mech looked at him before continuing. "There seems to be a device of some kind attached to the wall of your spark chamber. I can't tell what it is and with how impatient your spark is getting I don't think I have time to get the proper tools to test it. Do you know what it is?"

A desperate sound escaped Orion as he shuddered his optics. "No. It must have been put in sometime during my torture."

"Then, I'm sorry to say, it needs to come out." Orions' optics widened in fear and Knockout gently cooed at him. "I know I gave my word not to touch your spark Sweet Rims, but that little thing can only be bad news. It needs to come out."

Megatron chose to ignore the 'Sweet Rims' for the moment for more pressing matters. "I could try."

"No," the red import cut him off and looked to Orion. "This will likely hurt at least a little. I don't think you want any kind of pain to your spark associated to Lord Megatron. Your merging could suffer for it. I will be as gentle as I can. I wish there was another way."

Knockout saw for himself the sudden surge of energy from the spark as Orion groaned and arched in pain. Megatron moved to sit astride his legs to help keep him down once again moving the pained mechs servos to grasp at the edges of the berth.

"Get it out!" Orion finally managed through gritted dentals.

"You will need to merge with him as soon as I get this out," he told his leader as he braced one arm across Orions' upper chest. He glanced a last time into the wide blue optics with a soft smile. "I'll try to think only happy thoughts." Orion gave him a sharp nod and the medic calmed himself.

He thought of his happiest moments on Cybertron before the war, before he was even out of the academy.

He let his processor think on the mech that made him the happiest as he reached into Orions' chamber and through his spark.

He thought of how his spark had raced when he realized who this mech was to him as he grasped the device that was magnetically attached to the chamber wall.

But as he pulled his servo out at the last nano-klik he though on how his spark broke as he saw the mechs' home destroyed in the first bombings of the war, killing everyone inside. He heard Orion gasp and looked up as he finished. "I am sorry for the loss that brought you such pain," he managed in quick gasps.

Knockout clutched the device as he stood up and moved away a few steps . "No I am sorry. You shouldn't have felt that." He turned away as he noticed Megatron lightly caress Orions' spark chamber causing the mech beneath him to moan in pleasure. As much as he worried something could still go wrong this was very private and he needed to leave. He heard Megatron talk quietly to Orion as he reached for the doors' access panel.

"Stop Knockout." When the medic stopped Megatron continued. "We think it wise you stay. So you are close should something, Primus forbid, go wrong."

"Very well." Knockout turned around and leaned against the door purposely keeping his optics on the floor. They may have invited him to stay but that didn't mean they wanted him to watch everything they did. As an afterthought he reached over to the access panel and locked the door as well as engaged the rooms soundproofing. Although, with the hole in the bulkhead that lined the hallway, it would do very little to keep someone from pressing their audios or optics to said hole and spying. He vented quietly as he moved himself over to cover the gap as much as possible. He glanced up as he did. He hadn't meant to and as much as he tried to take his optics off the couple entwined on the berth he found himself unable.

'_By Primus but they are gorgeous together'_

_88888_

Megatron carefully moved them both around until he was kneeling between Orions legs. He then gently lifted the slightly smaller mech until he was sitting astride his legs. He wrapped his servo around the side of his mates helm and smiled softly. "Are you ready my mate?"

Orion turned into the digits caressing the finials of his helm letting a pleasurable sigh escape him.

"Yes," he answered as he placed a servo over the armor Megatrons' spark rested beneath. "Let us be united again. Until all are one."

"Let us be united again," Megatron repeated as he gave the command for his spark chamber to open. The glow of his spark caught Orion's attention and his mate looked at the swirling purple and gold energy with longing. He tilted the blue helm up with a pointed digit under his chin, locked optics with Orion and wrapped his arms around his mate pulling him closer as their sparks reached out to each other. "Until all are one," he finished the pledge and brought them flush together.

Purple and gold reached out to solid gold and swirled around each other as their sparks raced through their chambers happily. The gentle pulsing sent pleasure through their frames and Orion tilted his helm back as all his pain melted away. Megatron leaned in to nip along the cables in his mates neck a pleasant purr escaping him causing Orion to answer in another moan. A quick glance at Knockout had him smirking to himself at the medics unwavering focus on the two of them. He had no problem with the medic looking. Orion had been right with his 'groping in public' remark earlier. He enjoyed others seeing how beautiful his mate was in his pleasure. Touching, however, would result in limbs being torn off.

He growled softly as he felt the heat build up in their frames and settle in their pelvic plates but the need to interface was pushed aside as their sparks compelled them to finish their bond. He felt Orion drop all the firewalls and shields around his processors willingly sharing everything he was and had ever known with him. The only thing left was for Megatron to do the same.

And it was that that caused Megatron to hesitate. Everything he had done since he had lost Orion would be laid out for his mate to see. All the pain and agony he had caused, the destruction of their home-world, the countless sparks he had crushed in his servos, Orion would see through his own optics. He would feel all the suffering the warlord had put other Cybertronians through as his own pain. He would see and feel his blind hatred for the Orion Pax-turned-Optimus Prime who he thought betrayed him. It would hurt his clerk-turned-warrior and he worried it would be to much for the kinder mech to forgive. He felt a servo cup his helm and he looked up into understanding optics.

***I worry as well that the things you will see and feel from my captivity will be to much for you to forgive. But we cannot let our fear rule us. There is much we will both need to see and overcome before we can truly heal. Let us complete our bond so we may share our burdens and comfort each other.***

Megatron returned the caress, looking deeply into the optics of his mate. He was grateful to have this understanding mech back in his arms. And yet was still regretful of everything Orion would see and feel. He gently brought Orion closer and kissed him sweetly.

***Forgive me beloved.* **

Then he dropped his firewalls and opened his processors fully to his mate.

They became one completely and their bond clicked back into place. They felt the link between them open like one of the earths blossoms and for the first time in eons they were able to share feelings, emotions and thoughts. Their bond was back and they rejoiced and delighted in the feeling of it.

**[There you are, my spark.] **Megatron greeted. **[****How I have missed you.] **He admitted while wrapping his mate in the love he felt for him. He felt Orion embrace him with love in return and together they basked in their feelings, holding off their memories if only for a moment longer.

**[We have to face them] **Orion turned toward the barrier they had brought up between themselves and their memories and sent encouragement through their bond.

**[Yes, let us be done with it.] **Megatron agreed facing the barrier as well. As one they dropped it and they both gasped, through the bond and physically at the sudden rush.

They had already shared their earliest memories the first time they bonded. The Stellar cycles after they bonded were known to them as well. So all that was left were the very painful ones they each carried after they saw each other for the last time through the closing council chamber doors. The very ones they were hesitant for the other to see, but showed anyway out of trust.

Megatron knew there was only up to a stellar cycle of memories for him to see but that didn't mean they were any less painful. He tried to restrain his anger as he felt the guards tortured his mate. Beating him into stasis, then taking turns with him trying to break him. He saw the council members take their anger out on the clerk as well. Each of them doing the same as the guards and in some of their cases worse trying to get Orion to betray Megatronus.

He saw the first time Starscream entered the dark, hidden cell beneath the Council Chambers. Saw for himself the reluctance in the beginning. The very imaginative torture techniques that were very Starscream. The desperation and anger when nothing broke his captive. Saw for brief moments the regret, the tears and desperate begging. Then finally the ripping out of their bond that broke Orion. He felt his mates anguish and despair as he realized the bond was gone. And there, through Orion, he saw what leashed the tortured mechs anger. That all to brief soft emotion seeping from Starscreams' optics before The Matrix was forcefully shoved into his spark chamber and Megatron felt the overwhelming agony that accompanied it.

After that there were only the few cycles that had passed since Unicrons' destruction. But they were filled with a roller coaster of emotions from the moment Orion looked up at him in confusion and mechs he didn't know arriving and calling him a name he didn't know to the present where Orion felt both love and worry.

The warlord was quick to reassure him mate. Sending him love and a felling of pride at how much he had endured and still retained his light-spark.

Orion took comfort in his mates reassurances then faced Megatronus' memories. He felt the desperation as his mate watched the camber doors close between them. The outright rage at the agony he felt through the bond then worry as it went silent. He saw the planning, the kidnapping, the interrogations and as frustration reached it's limit, the killings. As expected Orion recoiled from the destruction and devastation he had caused to Cybertron and her people. But he pressed on regardless not wanting anything to stand between them anymore. He bore the pain with an iron will, determined to see this to it's conclusion.

Then there was the fateful day Megatromus had met Optimus Prime on the battle field. The joy that his mate was found was crushed by bitter hatred when all attempts to reach him through both the bond and out loud were denied. He felt the spark deep anger erupt when his mate declared him his enemy and Megatronus attacked in a blind rage. Feeling betrayed. Orion felt deep guilt for the devastation he had caused his mate.

He witnessed the eons of fighting, the dying of Cybertron and their fight whilst traveling amongst the stars. And finally everything that had happened while being on the planet Earth. Including Megatronus' intention of off-lining him as he laid dazed in Unicrons' spark chamber, ending their battle once and for all with both their deaths.

Then there was hope. Wary, disbelieving and untrusting, but hope all the same kindled in his broken spark as Orion called him 'Megatronus'. A name he missed spilling from those silver lip-plates. He watched as his mate made the quick decision to take him to the Nemesis. After that it was meetings with his commanders and warriors letting them know Orion was off limits. Dealing with a treacherous Femm model that had tried to take command in their leaders absence. Then heading to his quarters for some much needed recharge when pain filled screams reached his audios.

And now here they were. He poured understanding and love through their bond. Forgiveness was given as well. If the tables had been reversed and it had been Megatronus the council had tortured and reformatted Orion might also have gone insane with his grief and anger.

There would still be much to work through, fears anger and frustrations to overcome. But they would face them all together. For they were now one.

**[I love you, my mate] **Orion sent as they came back to themselves.

**[I love you as well, my mate] **Megatron answered. He kissed him once more then pulled back. Looking into Orions' spark chamber he saw his purple energy swirling around Orions' gold. He looked back up at his mate and smiled. A ping in his system had him sending Orion unexpected amusement.

**[What is it?]**

**[It would seem we overloaded during our merging and bonding.] **Megatron answered the query.

**[We gave Knockout quite a show then.] **Orion sent in amusement.

**[Yes, apparently so. Speaking of, he needs to check your systems before we dismiss him.]**

**[Very well] **Orion replied with reluctance.

Megatron kissed him once more then turned to the medic who was desperately trying to cool his systems. With a private smirk he addressed the mech.

"Knockout." At the medics spastic twitching he felt amusement from Orion through their bond and he smiled happily at once again being able to feel his mate. "Would you check Orions' systems and spark once more to see if he's stabilized?"

The red import calmed himself when he noticed that neither of the bigger mechs were angry with him and looked at them sheepishly. "But of course Lord Megatron," he answered. "As a matter of fact I should check you both to make sure." He took out his scanner and approached the newly-once-again-bonded couple on the berth.

They untangled themselves as he stepped up and he ran the scanner over Orion first. The energy reading from his spark had leveled out and just by looking at it he could see it pulsing normally inside his chamber. All his systems were running a little hot from the overload but well within acceptable parameters for such and occurrence. The same results were found with Megatron when he turned the scanner on him.

"Well you both are doing perfect. All systems responding normally."

"Thank you Knockout," Megatron said closing his chest-plates. The sharp grinding noise drew both their attention and they faced Orion with worry.

His chest plates were not responding and no matter how he gave the command or pried on the plates by servo they were stuck half open. He looked up to see the other two looking at him worried and he was quickly embarrassed. "Is there anything you can do Knockout?"

"Let me see Sweet Rims," Knockout offered as he bent closer to the stuck plates. "I think there is something stuck in the seam. Open the plates back up for me?" When Orion complied he ran his digits in the seams, trying to be as careful as possible not to hurt or arouse the poor mech. "Ah-ha! There we are," he declared as he pulled out a fragment of metal. "Now try."

Orion gave the command once again and with very little pulling his chest-plates fully closed. He vented happily and thanked the medic.

"Not a problem Sweet Rims, but after you recharge, first thing I want you to do is come to the med bay. I'll have some energon for you so you can refuel while I fix that plating." He subspaced his scanner and turned to leave once again when The Matrix sitting on the desk caught his eye. "I'd forgotten about that. Will you put it back in?"

Orion eyed the sacred relic with distaste. "The Matrix was an honor you earned by right of Primus. I did not earn it nor do I want to carry it near my spark again." Orion turned and once more laid down on the Berth exhaustion finally taking it's toll on his systems

His words however struck a cord in Megatrons' processor. There had been something missing in Orions memory files and after eons he felt the need to ask.

"Orion I have once last question before we recharge." His mate could barley online his optics, but after a klik he managed to look up at him.

"Yes, my spark?"

Orions' lip-plates curled up into an indulgent smile. His Optics bright with happiness met Megatrons. He seemed so happy and relaxed that the warlord almost told him it could wait. Almost.

Megatron looked down at his mate and asked with great reluctance and trepidation, "Where is our sparkling?"

**Authors ending note:**

**So I know I won't be getting any writing done for the next 2 weeks so I stayed up all night finishing this chapter so I could give you guys something. Sorry for the wait. There are so many things I am worried about in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy. The spark merging/bonding scene took forever to write and for me to be happy with. Many thanks to all who have reviewed and faved/followed. It warms my spark. So sorry if I missed any mistakes. **

**Me: ;;glances out window;; ahhhhh man! It's full on daylight! **

**Megatron: Look on the bright side, there are no more holes in your office walls.**

**Me: Truuuuuuuue. Thank you for that.**

**Megatron: Your welcome…go to bed!**

**Till next time my Sparklings happy recharge!**


End file.
